sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Tập 4 - Chương 2
'Chương 2: Cứ cố hết sức đi, bạn vẫn chẳng thể thoát khỏi bàn tay của Hiratsuka Shizuka đâu' Từ sáng sớm lũ ve sầu đã kêu lên inh ỏi. Theo như cái tivi tôi mở xong để đó thì hôm nay sẽ là đợt nắng nóng nhất cùa mùa hè hay đại loại thế. Ngày nào các người chả nói thế chứ? Giống như mấy idol hết sức tài năng mười năm có một ấy, thế mà chả hiểu sao năm nào cũng xuất hiện. Cái nóng khiến tôi cáu bẳn nên tôi tắt bụp cái tivi. Sau đó tôi sụp xuống ghế sofa và mở cái máy chơi game cầm tay lên. Hôm nay tôi quyết không bước ra ngoài mà sẽ ngồi thượt ở nhà suốt. Có vẻ Komachi đã chui vào phòng học rồi, nên có mỗi mình tôi trong phòng khách. Kỳ nghỉ hè đã bắt đầu được gần hai tuần. Kỳ nghỉ hè nào lối sống của tôi vẫn y nguyên. Tôi sẽ ngủ đến trưa, xem Bách khoa toàn thư thú cưng ''và ''Lễ hội anime mùa hè cho trẻ em rồi đột nhiên nhớ ra phải đi nhà sách. Buổi chiều tôi sẽ đọc sách hoặc chơi game rồi học bài. Tôi khá là thích kiểu sống này. Nghỉ hè — đó là vùng giải phóng dành cho những kẻ cô đơn. Không phải vùng cấm săn thiên thần.Lấy từ bộ 天使禁猟区 – Tenshikinryouku - Angel Sanctuary. Có ăn không ngồi rồi cả ngày cũng chẳng phiền đến ai. Tôi nghĩ vậy, nhưng vì tôi chẳng bao giờ dây dưa với người khác nên thường thì cũng chẳng làm phiền đến ai. Thật là một đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn. Dù sao thì, chẳng có ai có thể ràng buộc tôi suốt kỳ nghỉ hè đâu. Đúng thế đấy, tôi là kẻ tự do. Trong tiếng Anh là Freedom. Là Gundam. Tôi, chúng tôi là Gundam.Mẫu ZGMF-X10A Freedom xuất hiện trong Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (機動戦士ガンダムSEED). Tôi chẳng phải làm gì hết. Thật tuyệt vời. Thật không thể tin được. Tôi bằng lòng với thế giới mình sống. Chỉ có điều, nếu sếp bạn tới nói với bạn rằng, “cậu không phải làm gì nữa đâu.” thì không được tuyệt vời như vậy đâu. Thật nghiệt ngã. Quá sức nghiệt ngã khiến tôi bỏ cuộc. Cơ mà, lâu lắm rồi tôi không có đi làm thêm. Trước khi tham gia câu lạc bộ Dịch vụ tôi có làm vài công việc bán thời gian... Đa phần tôi không thể làm thân với bất kỳ ai tới cùng và tôi thường nghỉ việc sau khoảng ba tháng. Quay trở lại trả đồng phục thì phiền phức lắm nên tôi chỉ gửi chuyển phát thôi. Nghĩ lại thì, câu lạc bộ Dịch vụ đã chiếm khá nhiều thời gian của tôi. Nhưng cả hè này tôi sẽ không phải chường mặt ra ở đó. Mưahahahaa! Khi tôi đang còn cười khằng khặc thì điện thoại của tôi kêu lên. Chắc là một bức mail khác từ Amazon. Hoặc được gửi từ nhà kho ở thành phố Ichikawa thuộc tỉnh Chiba. Vừa nghĩ thế tôi vừa cầm lấy cái điện thoại nằm trên bàn. Nhìn vào màn hình, tôi thấy một bức mail chưa đọc nằm trong hộp thư đến. Người gửi là Hiratsuka-sensei. Tôi đóng ứng dụng mail. Hê hê, thế là xong... Giờ tôi chỉ cần đợi tới khuya rồi trả lời lại là “em xin lỗiiiii, điện thoại hết pin.” hoặc “có vẻ bị mất sóng” gì đó là ô kê con dê. Nếu bạn hồi âm như thế thì người khác sẽ chẳng thể đổ lỗi cho bạn. Nguồn: tôi. Hồi cấp hai, tôi đã thu hết can đảm gửi mail cho mấy đứa con gái, để rồi chỉ nhận được hồi âm 40% trong số đó. Nhân tiện, 30% không hồi âm và 30% còn lại là mail của một gã người nước ngoài nào đó tên MAILER-DAEMON. Thật phí công mà. Tôi trở lại ghế sofa với cảm giác thư thái như vừa hoàn thành việc gì đó. Tôi cầm cái máy chơi game (đã chuyển sang chế độ tiết kiệm năng lượng) lên lại. Thật tuyệt vời khi mấy cái máy chơi game cầm tay tối tân đã có chế độ tiết kiệm năng lượng. Bạn đã có thể sử dụng thời gian của mình một cách thông minh hơn. Vấn đề là nó quá mới đi, nó có cả mớ tính năng tôi chẳng thể hiểu nổi. Cái tính năng giao tiếp là một, nhưng mấy món kiểu bảng chạm cảm ứng ở mặt sau tay cầm khiến tôi loạn cả não, nói chung tôi chỉ muốn văng cmn tục ra thôi. Điện thoại tôi lại kêu lên. Gì thế? Bữa nay có đại hạ giá hamburger hả? Nghĩ rồi tôi với tay lấy cái điện thoại, chỉ vì nó đang bắt đầu đổ một hồi chuông dài quái đản. Kỳ lạ làm sao, tôi mà nhận được cuộc gọi đến á. Xét theo thời gian từ lúc tôi nhận được bức mail hồi nãy đến giờ thì đây hẳn là từ Hiratsuka-sensei rồi. Tôi không biết nhiều người sẽ cảm thấy phấn khởi khi được giáo viên gọi tới, và tôi cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ. Thêm nữa, trước cuộc gọi này tôi đã lờ cô ấy đi rồi, giờ mà trả lời chắc tôi sẽ bị lột da mất, thế là tôi lại quyết định mặc kệ nó. Đúng lúc đó, cái điện thoại đột nhiên im lìm, chắc là cô ấy đã bỏ cuộc rồi. Ngay tức khắc, một trận lũ các bức mail tuôn xối xả vô hộp thư của tôi. Con lợn gào—? Kinh vãi. Với bạn trai cô ấy cũng làm thế này hay sao vậy? Lo sợ một con lũ khác sẽ ập đến hộp thư đến, tôi nhìn bức mấy bức mail với sự lo lắng thảm hại. Tôi mở bức mail nằm trên cùng trong thư mục — tức là bức mail mới nhất. Người gửi: '''Hiratsuka Shizuka '''Chủ đề: “Hiratsuka Shizuka đây. Hãy gọi lại ngay khi đọc được bức mail này.” Nội dung: “Hikigaya-kun, cô muốn em liên lạc lại ngay lập tức để bàn về hoạt động mùa hè của câu lạc bộ Dịch vụ. Liên lạc lại ngay đấy. Có khi nào em vẫn đang ngủ không?(haha) Cô đã nhắn và gọi em bao nhiều lần rồi đấy. Em đang đọc đúng không? Này, hãy nói rằng em đang đọc đi. Bắt điện thoại đi! Đáng sợ! Đáng sợ quá! Sợ vãi linh hồn ra! Tôi nghĩ là mình vừa thoáng biết được lý do Hiratsuka-sensei không thể kết hôn rồi. Chết tiệt, cô ấy thích tôi đến mức nào thế? Ối thần linh ơi! Đáng sợ quá! Tôi cuộn qua mấy bức mail, chúng hầu như tương tự nhau. Về cơ bản chúng viết là , “tham gia hoạt động tình nguyện trong thời gian nghỉ hè.” Đừng giỡn thế chứ. Đây là một trong những trường hợp cần phải giả vờ ngây thơ vô tội nhất đấy. Tôi không do dự tắt nguồn chiếc điện thoại. Những lúc như thế này, làm một kẻ cô đơn không liên lạc với bất kỳ ai mới tiện làm sao. Ngay khi vừa mới bình tĩnh lại, Komachi từ phòng mình lê bước xuống cầu thang. Nhìn vào dáng vẻ thì rõ ràng nãy giờ con bé ngủ vật ngủ vờ trên đó, và thứ duy nhất con bé đang mặc bên ngoài đồ lót của mình là cái áo thun Osagari của tôi. “Nghỉ giải lao hả?” “Ừm, em đã làm xong gần hết ngoại trừ bài cảm nhận văn học và bài nghiên cứu.” “Vất vả rồi. Em uống gì không? Cà phê, trà lúa mạch hay cà phê MAX...?” “Giờ cà phê và cà phê MAX là hai thứ khác nhau rồi à... Được rồi, em sẽ uống trà lúa mạch.” Cà phê MAX không chỉ là cà phê. Đó là lẽ tất nhiên rồi. Café au lait và cà phê MAX khác nhau như ngày với đêm vậy. Theo như tôi được biết, mấy cái kia được phân loại là cà phê, còn cà phê MAX được phân loại là sữa đặc. Sự dị thường của thế giới cà phê — đó chính là cà phê MAX. Nhân tiện, sự bất thường của thế giới light novel chính là GAGAGA Bunko.Gagaga Bunko chính là nhà xuất bản phát hành Oregairu. Tôi đi vào nhà bếp, lấy từ tủ lạnh ra một chai trà lúa mạch mát lạnh sảng khoái dài lâu và rót vào ly cho con bé. “Đây.” “Ây da.” Komachi đón lấy cái ly bằng cả hai tay rồi sung sướng uống ừng ực. Sau khi buông một tiếng khà mãn nguyện, con bé đặt cái ly xuống. “Onii-chan biết đấy.” Komachi đột nhiên nghiêm túc. “Komachi đang rất cố gắng học.” “Chắc rồi. Dù vẫn chưa hoàn thành xong hết.” Con bé vẫn còn phải làm bài cảm nhận văn chương với bài nghiên cứu. Nói tới luyện thi đầu vào thì xong vẫn chưa phải là hết —là Gold Experience Requiem''Gold Experience Requiem được lấy từ series JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken. Tham khảo: http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Experience_Requiem đó. Tuy nhiên, có thể nói rằng con bé đã rất cố gắng hoàn thành hầu hết bài tập hè trong vài ngày qua. “Komachi học chăm thế nên chắc sẽ tự thưởng cho bản thân.” “Bộ em là nữ nhân viên văn phòng chắc?” Mà, cái cụm từ “tự thưởng cho bản thân” bốc toàn mùi lời mà mấy cô độc thân sẽ nói thôi. Trong phút chốc, gương mặt của Hiratsuka-sensei thoáng qua tâm trí tôi. “Sao cũng được, phải có phần thưởng. Thế nên onii-chan phải đi Chiba với Komachi đấy.” “Anh ngưỡng mộ logic của em thật đấy. Lái nhanh đến mức có thể giành chiến thắng ở cuộc thi người chim ấy chứKhông biết trong tiếng Việt gọi là gì, xem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVE_sBNj5RA.” Komachi bĩu môi giận dỗi. Có vẻ con bé không cho tôi trả lời ''Không rồi. “Được rồi, anh biết rồi. Em muốn cái gì nào? Đắt quá là dẹp đó. Anh chỉ còn 400 yên trong ví thôi.” “Thế thì rẻ cũng có mua được đâu....... Không hẳn là em cần mua món gì, được ra ngoài cùng với onii-chan là đủ rồi. A, câu vừa rồi điểm Komachi cao ngất ngưởng luôn.” “Lắm chuyện...” Mà không hẳn là con bé đòi hỏi quà cáp vật chất gì. Vấn đề là nó đột nhiên cảm thấy muốn đi chơi với tôi cho vui kia. Sẽ thật tuyệt vời nếu nó làm thế với bạn bè, nhưng, chà, tôi không thích cái ý tưởng ai đó cố làm quen với con bé khi đang ở Chiba với mấy nhỏ bạn khác. Thực ra, gần nhà ga Chiba có một chỗ dẫn tới khu vực giải trí, hay còn được gọi là “phố làm quen”. Ngày trước có mấy đám côn đồ với cả trộm cắp lảng vảng gần đó, và từ đó đến giờ tôi vẫn chưa bén mảng đến. Bên cạnh đó, nếu nó mà làm mấy trò này nọ với con trai cho vui, thì tôi sẽ chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài để bàn tay mình nhuốm máu. Tốt nhất là làm theo lời Komachi nói đúng không. “Đi cũng được, nhưng thay quần áo đi đã. Nếu em mặc vậy ra ngoài, anh sẽ phải chĩa súng laser vào mắt mấy thằng con trai trên phố mất. À, câu vừa rồi điểm Hachiman cao ngất ngưởng luôn?” “Êu, siscon kinh tởm. Với cả phương pháp của anh kinh khủng quá.” Cô em gái yêu quý nhất thế gian của tôi lùi lại hai bước. ...Ồ, vậy sao? Tôi tưởng mình đã có được khoảng trên dưới 80,000 điểm rồi cơ. Chỉ dành cho đôi mắt của Hachiman — tôi bí mật khóa chặt câu đáp trả của con bé trong tim mình. Hệ thống tính điểm của Komachi thật khắc nghiệt mà. Nhưng anh chị em sống ở Chiba có nhiều khả năng sẽ trở thành siscon. Em gái tôi dễ thương thế này cơ mà''Ore no Imouto ga konnani kawaiin dakara: nhại từ Oreimo, và cặp anh em trong phim đó cũng sống ở Chiba luôn., tôi đâu còn lựa chọn nào khác. Thiên hạ cứ luôn miệng nói là, ''“tôi có một cô em gái, nhưng nó chẳng dễ thương chút nào”, nhưng bạn biết sao rồi đấy. Họ nói em gái mình không dễ thương chỉ bởi bọn họ có quan hệ huyết thống mà thôi. “Anh không biết bọn mình sẽ làm gì ở Chiba, nhưng đi thì cũng chẳng vấn đề gì.” “Ôôô...cám ơn anh. Được rồi, thế thì em sẽ đi chuẩn bị. Onii-chan cũng nên thay sang đồ gì dễ vận động đi.” Đồ gì dễ vận động á. Gì thế, bộ bọn mình sẽ đi đào xới cái gì à? Hay là khoan đục gì đó? Nghe giống như là đi chơi bowling nhỉ. Với cả, khi nói “đồ dễ vận động” thì theo tôi cách dễ vận động nhất là để trần. Nhớ hồi chạy 50 mét ở trường tiểu học, có mấy đứa nói là “tao sẽ nghiêm túc” rồi chạy bằng chân không. Và nói có mấy đứa, tức là tôi đấy. Tôi mặc bộ quần jean áo thun, rồi quyết định mặc thêm cái áo sơ mi bên ngoài. Khi tôi vừa mới xỏ giầy vào thì Komachi chạy khắp nhà lục lọi loảng xoảng. Từ nãy đến giờ con bé chộn rộn cái gì thế? Nó lục lọi một lúc lâu rồi. Tuy nhiên, tôi phải thừa nhận con bé cứ như một con vật nhỏ nhắn và đồng hồ đo mức dễ thương của con bé chắc phải cao hơn cả nóc nhà. Trong khi tôi đang chờ đợi và nhìn lơ đãng lên trần nhà (một trong những kỹ năng đặc biệt của tôi), Komachi cũng thay đồ xong. Một lần nữa, con bé lại thay đồ trước mặt tôi như mọi khi nó vẫn làm, nhưng có vẻ nó đã hoàn toàn lờ tôi đi rồi — cái đó cũng hết sức phình phường như mọi khi. Cuối cùng, con bé đưa tay lên cằm tạo dáng trước tấm gương trang điểm. Rồi rồi, dễ thương lắm dễ thương lắm. Nhanh chân lên giùm anh đi. Sau cùng Komachi đội một cái mũ giao báo lên đầu và quay phắt lại chỗ tôi. “Xong rồi, LET’S GO!” Tuyên bố thế rồi con bé túm lấy túi đồ với cả hai tay. Có hai cái túi. Bên trong lèn chặt đồ nên có vẻ khá nặng. Khi tôi im lặng đưa tay ra, Komachi hơi vui vẻ giao một cái túi xách cho tôi. Đừng có vui sớm thế chứ. Em là nữ anh hùng dễ dãi đang nổi theo phong trào gần đây đó hả.Cái này khó giải thích, lục lọi nico mãi mới ra: đại khái là các nhân vật, thường là nữ chính tỏ vẻ nội tâm, đau khổ, tuyệt vọng và có thể có ý định giết người. Những nữ nhân vật chính này thường hay bị lay động bởi các câu nói của nam chính và chuyển sang chế độ tsundere. Gần đây có rất rất rất nhiều nhân vật kiểu này như: Laura Bodewig trong IS, Himeragi trong Strike the Blood, Charlotte trong Kikou shoujo wa kizutsukanai, các nhân vật trong Seirei tsukai no kenbu, Lilis trong Absolute Duo. Tôi đảm bảo đóng cửa cẩn thận xong rồi mới ra ngoài, sau đó bọn tôi đi bộ tới nhà ga. “Này, có gì trong cái túi xách này vậy? Sao anh lại phải vác theo cái đống này? Bộ anh là cu li của em hả?” Tôi vừa đi vừa chỉ vào cái túi tôi đang mang và hỏi. Đáp lại, Komachi đặt ngón trỏ lên miệng suỵt. “B-í—m-ậ-t. ♪” Con bé ngân nga và nháy mắt. “Phiền phức...” “He he, secret makes woman a woman, bí mật làm nên sự quyến rũ của phụ nữ đấy, onii-chan.” “Bộ em là Sherry hả? Chắc mượn câu đó từ Conan chứ gì...” Trong các mối quan hệ anh em vụ này thường hay xảy ra, nhất là liên quan đến manga nữa — đặc biệt là những bộ manga mua về và cho nhau mượn ở trường Tiểu học. Xu hướng này thậm chí còn ấn tượng hơn với bộ manga được cả trai lẫn gái yêu thích. Đương nhiên, biết được mấy chuyện này để tham khảo thì rất dễ dàng. .......Chà, khi tôi đang đọc thì con bé lén nhìn trộm tôi, nên mẹ tôi thấy và nói mấy thứ kiểu, “cho Komachi đọc với”. Rồi khi tôi đang nghe tai phone thì mẹ tôi sẽ nói rằng, “cho Komachi nghe một bên tai với”. Đồ ngốc. Mẹ nghĩ bọn con là một cặp yêu đương hú hí chắc. Hoặc nếu mà là với con trai trên chuyến tàu về nhà. Ebina-san mà thấy được cô ta sẽ xịt cả máu mũi ra luôn ấy chứ... Tôi dẫn Komachi đang vừa đi vừa mải bấm điện thoại về phía lối dành cho người đi bộ, rồi tôi quan sát con phố thinh lặng. Mặt trời đang sáng rực trên suốt con đường đến nhà ga. Mấy con mèo chìm vào giấc ngủ bên dưới bóng mát của hàng cây đang vươn dài cành lá xum xuê bên trên con đường. Mùi nhang trừ muỗi tỏa ra từ một khu vườn nào đó cùng với âm thanh từ một chương trình tivi thoảng qua bọn tôi. Khi Komachi và tôi đang đi cạnh nhau, một nhóm học sinh Tiểu học cưỡi xe đạp leo núi vượt qua từ bên cạnh. Bọn chúng có vẻ đang vui lắm. Vì lý do gì đó, Komachi và tôi dõi theo đến khi bọn nhóc đi khuất mới đi tiếp. Tốc độ đi bộ của tôi có hơi chậm một chút so với bình thường, nên tôi đi ngang với Komachi cho đến khi bọn tôi tới nhà ga. Tới ga rồi, tôi đang tính đi ra quầy bán vé thì Komachi bắt đầu kéo mạnh tay áo tôi mãi không thôi. “Onii-chan, bên này này! Bên này này!” “Hử? Nếu đi Chiba thì phải bắt tàu...” Tôi nói và quay đầu lại. Rồi thì Komachi kéo tay tôi và chỉ “đằng kia, đằng kia”. Tôi bị con bé lôi đến bến đỗ xe bus. Trước mắt tôi là một chiếc minivan bí ẩn đang đậu. Đằng trước cửa bên tài xết là một bóng đen đang đứng đó. Từ hình dáng cơ thể đầy đặn ấy, tôi có thể thấy rõ đó là một người phụ nữ. Cô ta mặc một chiếc quần short may bằng vải jean và áo phông bó chặt màu đen với tay áo đã xắn lên, và dưới đôi chân xỏ một đôi giày đế mềm kiểu giày leo núi. Mái tóc đen dài được buộc kiểu đuôi ngựa và cô ta đội một cái mũ màu kaki. Vì cô ta đeo kính râm nên tôi chẳng thể nào thấy được biểu cảm. Nhưng khi đối mặt với tôi rồi, miệng cô ta cong lên một cách nham nhở. ———Tôi có linh cảm chẳng lành. “Giờ thì...nói nghe lý do em không chịu nhận cuộc gọi của cô xem nào, Hikigaya Hachiman.” Người vừa gỡ cặp kính mát xuống và lườm tôi sắc lạnh, không cần phải nói cũng biết, là Hiratsuka-sensei. Woa, cô ấy giận tím mặt luôn... “Ưm...do sóng điện thoại chỗ em không ổn định đấy. Em nghĩ rằng giữa số lượng ăng-ten công ty đó có với số cọng tóc trên đầu chủ tịch công ty có mối quan hệ gì đấy. Kiểu như ăng-ten yêu quái của Kitarou ýKitarou là một nhân vật manga rất nổi tiếng. Cậu là một con yêu quái có mái tóc có thể dùng làm ăng-ten cảm nhận linh hồn. Chi tiết xem http://gegegenokitaro.wikia.com/wiki/Kitar%C5%8D.. Rõ ràng đó là điểm yếu xuất phát từ chính tên công ty, Soft gì gì đó ấy!Hachiman chém từ Softbank là tên một nhà mạng lớn tại Nhật Bản. Tên dịch theo nghĩa đen là Ngân hàng yếu đuối. Trước khi chế ra cái tên thì lo vụ sóng sánh đi đã chứ! Dù em cũng thích đọc sách của họ lắmSoftbank cũng sở hữu một công ty con là SB Creative Corp. Công ty này có xuất bản light novel dưới cái tên GA Bunko. Bộ Danmachi đình đám của Sonako là do SB Creative Corp xuất bản đó.. “Onii-chan sẽ bị cắt sóng đấy.... Onii-chan sẽ bị trừng phạt dưới danh nghĩa của công lý đấyNguyên văn Komachi nói là 正義の名のもとに制裁されちゃうんよ. Trong đó 正義の名のもとに là dưới danh nghĩa công lý, và cũng là tên Phase 36 trong seri anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED.” Komachi lo lắng ngăn tôi lại. Không sao cả. Thế vẫn còn trong giới hạn mà. ......Tôi sẽ không sao mà phải không? Thôi thì xin hãy ban sóng điện thoại xuống cho tôi đi. “Hừ, thôi được rồi. Ngay từ đầu cô đã chẳng mong có được một cái cớ nào đàng hoàng cả mà...” Thế thì ngay từ đầu cô đừng có hỏi chứ... Tôi định nói thế nhưng lại không thể, bởi Hiratsuka-sensei tiếp tục nói với một nụ cười trên gương mặt cô. “Gì chứ? Em không bị dính vô vụ án hay tai nạn nào là được rồi. Sau những chuyện đã xảy ra với em trước đây, cô lo lắm đấy.” “.......Sensei.” Những chuyện đã xảy ra trước đây, hẳn là cô đang đề cập tới vụ tai nạn lần đó. Là một giáo viên, tất nhiên là cô sẽ biết về vụ tai nạn đã xảy ra với học sinh của mình. Biết nói gì đây...? Cô ấy thật là một người tốt bụng và tận tâm.” “Cô xoay xở vài trò và liên lạc được với em gái của em nên cũng yên tâm phần nào.” “.......Đáng sợ quá.” Dòng lũ tin nhắn và cái cách xác nhận ai đó có an toàn không của cô thật là khủng khiếp! Thế là gần như giống hệt với hành động của tụi stalker rồi! Giờ tôi đã biết được người khác yêu thương đáng sợ đến dường nào.'' Tôi không cần tình yêu đâu, mùa hạ ơi.Nguyên văn: 愛なんていらねえよ, 夏 . Đây là tên một bộ phim truyền hình chiếu trên kênh TBS. Nội dung theo wiki: hai người nam nữ không tin vào tình yêu, không nương nhờ đến tình yêu vô tình gặp nhau, dần dần họ nhận ra sự tồn tại của tình yêu. Liệu có thể tin vào chữ yêu được tới đâu đây, khi với cặp mắt này ta sẽ chẳng thấy được nó. Chà xét theo SS2 của Yahari thì cũng hợp nhể. “Thế có chuyện gì vậy ạ? Giờ em phải đi Chiba với em gái mình, nên—“ Hiratsuka-sensei chớp mắt ngạc nhiên mấy lần khi nghe tôi nói. “Gì kia, em vẫn chưa đọc tin nhắn của cô nữa? Tất cả chúng ta sẽ đến Chiba như một phần của hoạt động câu lạc bộ Dịch vụ.” “Hả?” Có câu nào như thế trong mấy cái tin nhắn tôi nhận được sao? Tôi đã mở chúng ra rồi, nhưng do mấy cái tin nhắn sặc mùi yandere của cổ mà tôi phải tắt nguồn cái điện thoại trong cơn sợ hãi. Cho rằng tốt hơn hết tôi nên xem qua để đề phòng, tôi lấy điện thoại của mình ra. Ngay lúc ấy, một giọng nói gọi tôi từ phía sau. “Hikki! Đến trễ quá.” Khi quay lại, tôi thấy Yuigahama đang xách một cái túi của cửa hàng tiện lợi, trong đó chứa đồ đầy ắp tới miệng. Cô ấy đội một cái mũ lưỡi trai che nắng màu hồng sặc sỡ, cùng với một cái áo thun tay ngắn và quần short ngắn đến nỗi như muốn thét lên ''“tôi chả có quần áo mặc”. Đó là một bộ trang phục tồn tại chỉ vì mùa hè. Gần đây, đến cả học sinh Tiểu học cũng không mặc áo sơmi ngắn nửa tay với quần short nữa. Người đang đứng đằng sau như thể lẩn mình vào bóng của Yuigahama à Yukinoshita. Cô ta mặc một chiếc quần jean ít gặp để hợp với cái áo sơ mi cổ đứng. Mặc dù không lộ da ra nhiều lắm, nhưng dáng vẻ gọn gàng đâu ra đấy của cô ta gợi lên một cảm giác mát lạnh. “Hử? Sao bọn cô lại ở đây?” “Sao trăng cái gì? Hoạt động câu lạc bộ chứ gì nữa. Tớ nghe Komachi-chan nói rồi mới đến đây mà?” Yuigahama lãnh đạm nói. ....Haha, tôi dần hiểu ra rồi. Ra vậy, Hiratsuka-sensei cố dụ tôi tham gia hoạt động câu lạc bộ, nhưng sau khi bị tôi liên tiếp lờ đi, cô ấy liên lạc với Yuigahama, rồi Yuigahama cảm thấy buộc phải gọi Komachi.” Chết tiệt! Thế là ăn gian đấy! Họ đã lợi dụng tình yêu thương dành cho cô em gái của tôi, buộc tôi phải vui vẻ đi ra ngoài cùng con bé. Họ đã lôi tôi ra ngoài thành công rồi đấy! Nhưng trong trường hợp này, tôi cho là kẻ ăn gian nhất chính là Komachi, người đã lôi tôi tới đây mà chẳng thèm nói thật cho tôi biết. Sự thù hận lớn nhất lại xuất phát từ tình yêu vĩ đại nhất. Nếu tôi còn yêu con bé thêm nữa thì tôi sẽ gặp rắc rối to. Nói về Komachi thì, con bé đang chào hỏi vui vẻ và nhiệt tình ngay khi nhác thấy hai người bọn họ. “Yui-san! Yahallo!” “Yahallo, Komachi-chan!” Phong trào chào hỏi mới nhất hay sao vậy? Cứ như bọn ngốc ấy, dẹp ngay cho tôi nhờ. “Yukino-san! Yahallo!” “Ya...” Yukinoshita sắp sửa đáp lại rồi, nhưng dường như cô ta đã kịp ngăn mình lại. “Xin chào, Komachi-san.” Gương mặt cô ta chuyển sang màu đỏ rực còn nhanh hơn chớp mắt nữa. Komachi tóm chặt lấy cánh tay Yuigahama. “Em rất vui khi chị rủ cả em đi nữa!” “Em nên cám ơn Yukinon ấy. Chị cũng được Yukinon gọi, nhưng có vẻ sensei là người muốn mời Komachi-chan đó.” Hừm hừm. Vậy tức là, thứ tự sẽ như thế này: Hiratsuka-sensei -> Yukinoshita -> Yuigahama -> Komachi -> tôi. Nghe vậy, Komachi nhảy qua ôm chầm lấy Yukinoshita. “Ra là vậy! Cám ơn chị nhiều! Yêu chị quá đi, Yukinon-san!” Nghe Komachi nói thẳng tuột ra như thế, Yukinoshita thoáng ngần ngại trước kiểu biểu lộ tình cảm thoải mái này. Cô ta quay mặt khỏi Komachi và cứng nhắc ho. “.....Không, cái đó... Tại chị nghĩ rằng cần phải có ai đó trông chừng cái thứ đó.” Vâng, xin chào. Tên tôi là cái thứ đó ạ. “Thế nên cũng chẳng có gì đáng nói cả đâu. Chính bản thân hai người đã chứng tỏ giá trị của mình đó.” Yukinoshita đỏ mặt. Thấy vậy, Yuigahama và Komachi người cười toe toét kẻ cười trìu mến với cô. Ôi không, cứ thế này thì Komachi sẽ rơi vào tầm ảnh hưởng xấu của Yukinoshita mất. Mọi chuyện đã quá muộn đối với Yuigahama rồi, nhưng tôi muốn Komachi được bước đi nơi nẻo chánh đường ngay cơ. Tôi phải nắn lại đường đi của con bé. “Komachi, em không phải biết ơn Yukinoshita. Họ đã nói rằng cần phải có chính em gái anh trông chừng anh, nên thực sự em nên biết ơn anh vì đã vô dụng đi.” Hê hê, quá tuyệt vời. Thật không thể tin được. Như thế thì chắc chắn em gái tôi sẽ thể hiện sự biết ơn và lòng kính trọng rồi cả tình yêu với một ông anh trai xứng đáng. “.......” “.......” “.......” Hoặc là chỉ có tôi nghĩ vậy. Một sự im lặng kéo dài đáp lại tôi. Chỉ có tiếng gầm của tàu cao tốc xộc vào tai tôi. Khi mà ai cũng không nói lên lời, Yukinoshita duyên dáng mỉm cười. Tưởng như đã rất lâu rồi tôi mới thấy lại nụ cười ấy của cô ta.Hint bà con ạ. “Quả nhiên là gọi Komachi-san theo là một quyết định chính xác. Chúc em may mắn với cái thứ đó ''nhé.” “Dù vậy, thành thật mà nói thì em chỉ muốn tống khứ anh ấy cho ai khác thôi.” Tôi vừa bị chính em gái bé nhỏ của mình bỏ rơi. Trong một nỗ lực làm sao lãng bản thân khỏi những giọt lệ đang dọa tuôn ra, tôi ngước mắt lên trời. Au, mặt trời nóng rực khiến tôi nhói lên. Tôi cất tiếng gọi Hiratsuka-sensei. “Trời nóng quá, xong chưa ạ?” “Không nhanh vậy đâu. Còn một người cuối cùng đang tới.” Ngay sau đó, một ai đó bước xuống cầu thang nhà ga và tiến về phía chúng tôi. Khi trông thấy cái cách cậu ấy tìm xung quanh như một con cún đi lạc, tôi biết ngay tắp lự đó là ai. Trước khi kịp nhận ra, tôi đã giơ tay mình lên. Nhờ thế cậu ta nhận ra tôi và chạy lại. “Hachiman!” Mặc dù đang thở hổn hển, Totsuka vẫn dành một nụ cười rạng rỡ vui vẻ cho tôi. Cậu ấy còn tỏa sáng rực rỡ hơn cả mặt trời giữa hạ nữa. Nhưng cậu ta đã mỉm cười với những người khác chứ không phải tôi... Khi nhận ra điều đó, ngực tôi thắt lại đau đớn. Có cái gì đó nghẹn lại trong họng tôi, khiến tôi càng thêm đau đớn hơn nữa. Các vết thương nơi trái tim tôi đã mưng mủ. Nhưng khi nhìn vào nụ cười đáng yêu của Totsuka, tôi được chữa lành trong vỏn vẹn có hai giây. Trong tiếng Anh là, SMILE đã dùng PRETTY để CURE tôiChém từ anime Smile PreCure! hay Smile Pretty Cure!.. Totsuka kawaii. Gọi tắt là Totsukawaii. Đang đứng bên cạnh tôi, Komachi vụt bước tới chào Totsuka. “Yahallo, Totsuka-san!” “Oh, Yahallo!” Chết tiện, dễ thương quá đi. Chúng ta nên biến kiểu chào đó thành phong trào mới nhất thôi. “Totsuka cũng được gọi tới à?” “Ừ, do không đủ người giúp. Nhưng... tớ đi có được không?” “Tất nhiên là được rồi!” Tôi tuyên bố. Chờ đã, nếu chỉ đi Chiba thì đâu cần bận tâm mấy chuyện đấy. Tuy nhiên, gọi Totsuka tới thì Hiratsuka-sensei cũng hiểu chuyện lắm đấy chứ. G’job. Giờ thì tất cả đã đông đủ rồi. .......Tất cả? Tôi ngó dáo dác xung quanh. “Zaimokuza đâu?” “.......Ai vậy?” Yukinoshita nghiêng đầu bối rối. Đáp lại, Hiratsuka-sensei bật ra một tiếng càu nhàu như thể vừa nhớ ra điều gì đó. “Cô cũng có gọi, nhưng cậu ta từ chối, và nhắc đến cuộc chiến khốc liệt nào đó, rồi cả Comiket, rồi hạn chót gì gì đó nữa.” Ồ ồ, thật đấy hả, Zaimokuza? Cậu ta còn được chọn từ chối thiệt khiến tôi ghen tỵ quá. Giờ chắc cậu ta đang vui vẻ đi chơi cùng với hội Ge-cen đây mà... Ơ, sao mà một tay tác giả ảo tưởng như cậu ta lại có hạn chót được chứ? “Rồi, vậy thì đi thôi.” Nghe Hiratsuka-sensei nói, bọn tôi sẵn sàng tư thế leo lên chiếc minivan. Khi mở cửa xe ra, có bảy ghế trong đó: ghế tài xế, ghế cạnh tài xế, 3 ghế ở đằng sau và 2 ghế ở giữa. “Yukinon, ăn đồ ăn vặt chứ.” “Không phải mấy món đó để đến nơi rồi mới ăn sao?” Có vẻ Yuigahama và Yukinoshita đã bàn trước là sẽ ngồi cùng nhau. Thế tức là... Ô hô. Nói cách khác, tôi sẽ được ép chặt giữa Totsuka và Komachi — ''Thanh kiếm chiến thắng đã được hứa ban''The Sword of Promised Victory: là thanh kiếm trong Fate/Stay. Mình dịch đại sang tiếng Việt.. Chiến thắng đã thuộc về ta! Tôi vừa đắc thắng chuẩn bị leo vô ghế sau thì bị ai đó giật mạnh cổ áo. “Hikigaya, em ngồi ở ghế cạnh tài xế.” “Ế, khoan, tại sao chứ?” Tôi vừa đấm vừa đá, vừa bị lôi đi. Hiratsuka-sensei che gương mặt đỏ chót của cô bằng một tay. “Đ-đừng hiểu nhầm đấy! Kh-không phải là cô muốn ngồi cạnh em hay gì đâu!” Ồ, thật là tsundere quá đi. Gạt tuổi tác qua một bên thì cũng dễ thương thật. “Chỉ là vì ghế cạnh tài xế có tỷ lệ chết cao nhất mà thôi!” “Cô ác quá đi!” Tôi vùng vẫy trong nỗ lực thoát khỏi cánh tay của Hiratsuka-sensei. Cô ấy đột nhiên nở một nụ cười. “Đùa thôi. Chạy xe lâu lắm nên cô không muốn nhàm chán ấy mà. Nói chuyện với em là vui rồi.” “Vậy à.” Cô mỉm cười bình tĩnh và nhẹ nhàng với tôi, cũng là lúc tôi mất hết khả năng chống cự. Khi tôi ngoan ngoãn ngồi vô ghế cạnh tài xế, Hiratsuka-sensei gật đầu hài lòng. Ngay sau khi xác nhận mọi người đã lên xe hết, sensei và tôi thắt dây an toàn. Sau đó Hiratsuka-sensei khởi động xe và đạp ga. Chiếc minivan bắt đầu di chuyển khỏi cái nhà ga địa phương thân thuộc. Nếu đi Chiba thì từ đây đến quốc lộ 14 chẳng còn thời gian dư dà mà lãng phí nữa. Nhưng không hiểu sao, chiếc xe Hiratsuka-sensei đang lái lại hướng về phía giao lộ. Đích đến duy nhất mà bộ định vị trên xe chỉ ra là đường cao tốc. “Ừm, chẳng phải chúng ta đang đi Chiba sao...?” Nghe tôi hỏi, Hiratsuka-sensei nhe răng cười. “Để cô hỏi lại em. Từ khi nào mà em cho rằng chúng ta sẽ đến nhà ga Chiba...?” “Ế, cho rằng gì chứ. Thường thì nói đi đến Chiba tức là đi đến nhà ga Chiba còn gì—?” “Em nghĩ là nhà ga Chiba sao? ĐÁNG TIẾC! LÀ LÀNG CHIBA!” “Gì mà cô khoái trí dữ vậy...?” Với những kẻ không giỏi giao tiếp xã hội thì việc gặp gỡ người khác chỉ là thỉnh thoảng mà thôi, nhưng khi đã trải qua một thời gian dài rồi, chẳng hiểu vì sao người ta sẽ lại hào hứng hẳn lên. Là do sự khác biệt của thời gian gây ra ư? Việc quay mặt lại với ngày mai sẽ khiến bạn rơi vào nỗi tự kỷ là một ví dụ điển hình. Hy vọng mai Hiratsuka-sensei sẽ không rơi vào trầm cảm. Dù sao thì, làng Chiba, làng Chiba à...? Tôi đã từng nghe nói đến rồi... Không biết ngôi làng đó như thế nào nhỉ? 'Chú thích''' Category:Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru